The Army of Shadows.
The Army of Shadows is een leger van The Forces of Evil dat geleid wordt door de familie Bloodwrath Het is extreem gediciplineerd omdat het voor het grootste gedeelte bestaat uit rassen en wezens die voor de oorlog geboren worden. Het leger wordt voor het grootste gedeelte aangevoerd door zwarte magiers. Troepen een Eenheden Supreme Leaders *Morvoth Bloodwrath, Lord of the Flies. *Max Bloodwrath, Lord of the Dead. *Axel Bloodwrath, Reaper of Souls. *Calista Bloodwrath, Crazy whore. The Shadowlords of Death. *All dead or traitor. Max is recruiting/ressurecting new ones. Generals *The Joker *Lord Voldemort *Sauron, The lord of the rings. *The Nights King. *Raphael Bloodrune. *Sephiroth Other officers *Alecto Carrow *Amycus Carrow *Antonin Dolohov *Azog the Defiler| *Baigan *Barty Crouch Jr *Bellatrix Lestrange *Bert the Troll *Bolg *Borghen *Caius Ballad *Cloud of darkness *Crabbe *Draco Malfoy *Gabranth *Gaius van Baelsar *Garland *Genesis Rhapsodos *Gilgamesh *Goblin King *Goblok *Golbez *Gothmog *Goyle *Gríma Wormtongue *Grinnah *Guritz *Kefka Palazzo *Khamûl *Lady Lilith *Lahabrea *Lucius Malfoy *Lurtz *Mouth of Sauron *Nael van Darnus *Narcissa Malfoy *Narzug *Necron *Nidhogg *Noel Kreiss *Orphan *Peter Pettigrew *Rosier *Saruman the White *Thordan VII *Tom the Troll *Uglúk *Ultima *Ultimecia *Vayne Solidor *Venat *William the Troll *Witch-King of Angmar *Xande *Yaxley *Yazneg *Yu Yevon *Zemus Infantry. *Orcs *Gundabad Orcs *Uruk Hai *Morannon Orcs *Moria Orcs *Goblins *Big Goblins *Dark elves *Lesser giants *Cursed Giants *Trolls *Cave trolls *Snow trolls *Vampires *Olog Hai *stone trolls *Elite zombies. *Sword wielding ghosts *Ghost Archers *Morphing ghosts Cavalry and Elite troops *Warg Riders. *Dragon Riders. *Stone Giants. *Giants. *The Nazgul. *Werewolves *Bat Morphing Vampires. *Fire demons. *Mountain Trolls *Shapeshifters War beasts *Huge Spiders *Hellhounds. *War Bats. *The Fell beast. *Smaug *The Balrog of Morgoth *Charnhiir, Dragon of the Afterlife *The Legion of Souls. Slaves and human shields *Chained Souls *Zombies *Tormented Children Ships Superweapons and bases: * The Soul Reaper. (Built inside of Mars) * Fury Base. * The Vanquisher. Capital Ships and Semi-Superweapons. * Legendary-Class Dreadnought * Doom-Class Dreadnought * Necromancer-Class Dreadnought * Annihilator-Class Dreadnought. Battleships * Eradicator-Class Dreadnought * Killer-Class Warship * Carrier-Class Warship * Defender-Class Warship * Holocaust-Class Destroyer * Genocide-Class Destroyer Elite Ships. * Napalm-Class Bomber * Void-Class Stealth Fighter Small Ships and Darts. * Hunter-Class Fighter * Flare-Class Bomber * Shadow-Class Stealth Fighter * Assassin-Class Fighter (Darts) * Spark-Class Bomber (Bomber Darts) * Scout-Class Stealth Fighter (Cloak Darts) Concept ships. * "Smasher" * "Hallucinator" * "The Hive" Artillery Coming soon. Illegal and Inhumane classified projects S.C.A.R.E Program. Soul Compatibility Alternate Reaping Experiment was a project ran by max that eventually led to The Soul Reaper. The knowledge gained about the soul, useful for Blood magic and normal magic too was plentyful. Sadly these discoveries were made in the most gruesome way Max ever did something. He litterally captured a male and female specimen of every race alive in order to test if ther souls all work the same way. Eventually all these people died a horrible death in which their souls would litterally get destroyed from the inside. Extreme necromancy. Max's love for death and will to fully unravel the mysteries of death in order to manipulate it sometimes pushes the boundries of what is allowed by both legal and moral standards. No one truly knows what happens to those who enter the vault, but it most likely isn't any good to them. Rumours are that Max does horribly cruel things to people, even for his standards. Like enchanting someone with a necromancy ritual before killing them. Trying to figure out a way to create artificial immortality. When this goes wrong however he traps the person's soul inside his mind and creates a state in which people cannot die but cannot be brought back to life either. These Necromancy tests have led to multiple insanelty strong zombie types that have a whole array of special attacks. Artificial superpowers. Max' last, and most classified set of experiments are those trying to make artificial superpowers that don't come at a cost. Superpowers that you weren't born with usually manifest in a very painful, sad, angry or other extremely negative experiences. Max tries to replicate these experiences in the hopes of creating supersoldiers one day. He tried to create Pyrokinesis within his testing subjects by litterally burning them alive slowly in hopes that they are able to bend the flames around them to stop them from dying, without success. He also tried to create psychic powers by gauging out their eyes, slicing off their ears. Cutting their vocal chords and chopping off their hands and feet to throw them in an isolation cell where they can't see anything. Doing this made the testing subjects completely unable to communicate with anything but their minds. These tests failed too. These cruel experiments haven't resulted in anything but the deaths of many people. He will keep on performing these rituals either way. Category:Forces of Evil Category:Army of Shadows